It is known to provide a portable animal carrier which is of a suitable size, and securely constructed, to obtain airline approval for passage within the main carrier cabin. Such a portable animal carrier contains an enclosure including appropriately connected bottom, top, end, front, and rear walls, with at least one of the walls including an area formed of mesh material for providing appropriate ventilation to the interior of the enclosure. At least one of the walls includes a selectively openable closure means, such as a zippered panel, which provides a sufficiently large opening for the convenient insertion and removal of the animal from within the interior volume of the enclosure. In order to facilitate manual carrying of the portable animal carrier, a carrier strap means is typically secured to appropriate locations, and extends above the top wall. Such strap means may include both a hand tote strap and a shoulder strap, so as to provide a versatility of totable options. In the aforementioned U.S. Pat. No. 5,941,195, a supplemental strap is provided which is suitably placed and configured to secure the portable animal carrier on top of a wheeled article of luggage. However in those situations where the individual is not utilizing a wheeled article of luggage, the need also exists to safely and reliably transport the animal within the portable animal carrier without the need to actually carry the portable animal carrier, which movement must be achieved in a manner that is comfortable, and safe to the animal, and does not create animal anxiety.